CPVC is a polymer often used in pipes for industrial and commercial structures because of its retained strength in the presence of high heat temperatures of solids and fluids travelling through such pipe.
The conventional CPVC pipe is either opaque or no more than barely translucent, meaning that one can not see whether liquid, solids, gases, or a combination of them is traveling through such pipe. For example, one can not look into the pipe to determine the location of a blockage or weakness.
The conventional opaque CPVC pipe may or may not have heat tolerance, as determined by Heat Deflection Temperature (“HDT”) tests.